


Bad Behavior

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, Saklani



Series: Breaking in a General [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Cock Rings, Dark Poe Dameron, Dom/sub, First Order Poe Dameron, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Murder, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oral Fixation, Poisoning, Thumb-sucking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Hux makes the mistake of deliberately and publicly disobeying Poe, after another First Order officer makes the mistake of hurting Hux.  Poe is not a man to make angry, as both unfortunate souls soon find out.  One of them survives. The other doesn't.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Breaking in a General [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857583
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Bad Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> So, we just keep going further down the dark rabbit hole with this series. First Order Poe Dameron is frankly creepy as fuck. Please do not try any of this at home.

As a rule, Poe hated formal gatherings of the First Order brass, especially banquets. They were thankfully infrequent, since the Order prided itself on not over-indulging (publicly) in extravagance. (What a bunch of fucking hypocrites the whole lot of them were, except his woefully rule-adherent baby boy. And Poe was reversing that, though not of Hux’s own will.) Nevertheless, the few ceremonies the Order did indulge in were tedious affairs full of every Captain and General droning on about their achievements and the importance of serving the Order faithfully until death. (There were several of them Poe would gladly help along.)

Occasionally, Ren would get bored or whiny or more toddler-like than normal and destroy a few tables (or people) with his lightsaber for a few moments of entertainment (as long as you were nowhere near him), but on the whole, the affairs were duller than watching the training and educational vids the Order pumped out like the results of a horny teenager’s first orgasm. (If Poe had to watch one more vid on the importance of proper uniform maintenance, he was going to gut the Captain who featured in them. Did they choose these people for the nasal boredom of their delivery, what the fuuuuck? Also the guy couldn’t wear clothes to save his soul.)

Today’s celebration was made worse by the first-time attendance of one of the Silver Tie Squadron, Greta Slaughton. She was (Poe hated to admit) a decent pilot and nearly to surviving a full year with the squadron. But she talked bigger than her merits deserved, especially about ‘retiring’ older pilots (nee Poe, since nobody else was even out of their 20s) and how much better the reflexes and instincts of the young were. She was also a ladder-climber and boot-licker extraordinary, whom he’d seen trying to catch the eye of the brass, including Hux. Her presence to his left, proudly wearing the Order’s pathetic attempt at a dress uniform (and what had she cleaned it with to make it shine so much it practically blinded?), wore on his already thin nerves. 

At least Poe sat in a place where he could watch his baby boy discreetly throughout the long, boring evening (and into night, would it never end?). He knew Hux felt his eyes on him, watching how much he ate of the (admittedly decent) fare and drank of the (completely terrible) wine. Not to mention admiring how Hux made the Order uniform work for him, especially the coat that broadened his shoulder line in a way Poe knew to be completely deceiving. 

Their sessions over the past weeks had progressed in what Poe found to be a completely satisfactory manner. Hux still resisted, disobeyed or forgot rules at times and earned punishment (Poe had upgraded to a veritable list of potential punishments now), but his overall behavior was much improved. They’d graduated to larger and longer plugs and anal toys, though Poe was taking his time with training Hux’s ass (especially since his baby boy seemed eager for that). He’d barely gotten into the various goodies in all of the boxes that’d been delivered to Hux’s quarters a few weeks ago, though the new furniture was installed instantly. (Poe had also installed some fun furniture additions to the bedroom, desk, refresher, sofa, table and a couple of dark corners one session when Hux was ‘enjoying’ a punishment.)

He licked over his lips and shifted a little on his chair as his cock twitched in memory of what they’d done so far and the many swirling ideas of what they’d do in future. Poe found his baby boy was almost enough to keep him sexually satisfied, though he still enjoyed outside dalliances from time to time just to keep his hand (or dick) in. But they were quick and all about getting off, whereas he savored every minute with Hux. And was extremely possessive about and of him. (Yes, this discreet staring at Hux so he felt is almost made visiting General Caiss’ speech tolerable…almost.)

Hux had attended many an event such as this throughout his life, though his disdain for them was well known (at least to his peers). A waste of finances, time and self-restraint was what these events were (regardless of how much Hux knew them to be politically necessary), but attend them he must. He was General Armitage Hux, Commander of the Finalizer (Co-commandership be damned) and more often than not the right-hand man of Supreme Leader Snoke himself. At this point in his military career, his attendance to such events was almost mandatory. Nothing short of sickness or death would get him out of these things. 

Tonight's event was a mass gathering of many First Order officers, as required to attend by the request (demand) of the Supreme Leader (Though Hux knew the only reason these things really were made to happen was to A. Keep the old Empire bastards happy, and B. Allow Snoke's attack dogs to sniff out any ill will toward Snoke himself.)

Hux felt as though he was wearing two masks today, the mask of General Hux who did his job and sucked up to those around him to get where he needed to go. And the mask of ‘baby boy’ Hux. Ever since Poe's first...session (as Poe liked to call them) with Hux, there had been something that the ginger had yet to be able to let go of regardless of how clean or primly dressed he was. Under his uniform, his combed hair and his harsh expression, 'baby boy' Hux was there. He had no idea how to handle that outside of the bedroom. Since that first time, Poe had stopped into his quarters on numerous occasions, changing Hux’s space to fit both his needs and the needs he had expressed for Hux. Hux had actually taken use of his satellite office now, not wanting to chance anyone seeing anything out of the sort or out of place, just in case. 

He took a deep breath, glancing over to his side as he caught Poe out of the corner of his eye, watching him. He turned his head back quickly to the rambling of the Colonel Wanten that was sitting to his side. He was one of the older officers who came from the Empires old ranks. 

Hux nodded idly, taking a sip of the wine in his hand before setting it back down. "I must disagree, Colonel, any and all ideals based off the former clone program are in my opinion obsolete due to their inherent faults." He sneered, setting his glass down. "You should understand." He smirked. "What with your former trooper background and all."

Colonel Wanten turned a bit of an angry purple down his ugly jowly face and jostled Hux in the side with his elbow in response. “Well, you would think that, General,” he sneered, “since you proposed the new model. I would point out the lack of defections from clones, which cannot be said for your troops. Cost savings are minimal.” He burped and shrugged. “And that you hate your father who came up with the clone program in the first place. Not, I’m sure, that you ever let petty emotions interfere with your duty.” He smiled in blatant falsehood. 

Poe watched the interplay through the corner of his eye, noting the unfriendly vibe between the two. Not that it was unexpected; Hux wasn’t exactly popular and his personality didn’t lend him to making friends or allies. Where he’d gotten was through determination, smarts and a rabid desire to survive. But he was always on the line to making too many enemies and getting himself knocked off. 

(Taking care of him was going to be an effort. He’d just have to make sure Hux paid him back enough to make it all worth it.)

His eyes slid back to where Slaughton was loudly extolling her virtues to anyone who would listen and expounding on what she’d do as the head of the Silver Tie Squadron. Poe wondered idly if she thought he was deaf in his ‘old age’ and if she was too stupid to be aware of what happened to people who crossed him. He did notice several of the other pilots edging away from her, more cognizant of the dangers Poe represented. 

Hux's leg twitched at the elbow to his side, hitting the table and making the glasses clink together as he turned his head to glare at Wanten. He gently held the spot with his hand as he glowered, speaking through his teeth. "Yes, well, I'm sure that your unfettered love for the old Empire gives you the ability to look past your own faults and see to the advancement of the future." He let out a heavy sigh, catching a few eyes of other officers at the table, several of them keeping out of the conversation to not fall prey to Hux. “Besides, with an army of nothing but similar genetics chemical or medical warfare is bound to happen. With genetic diversity, the chances of the Resistance weaponizing something against the troopers is significantly decreased." He downed the rest of the wine, wishing to just be out of here and back in his room (whether that included Poe was something he hesitated on thinking about).

“Bah, the Republic has never had the guts to make such an attack,” Wanten said, amused by Hux’s flinch and determined to make him do it again. “You overestimate their brains and their stomach for warfare. We are far superior in that.” He thumped the table with his hand and kicked out at the same time, nailing Hux in the right ankle.

Poe saw the first time Hux jumped a little and bared his teeth internally, knowing the old Imperial had just landed a blow to his baby boy’s fragile skin. He could already see the forming bruise, a mark that *he* had not made, a defect on the canvas of Hux’s body. His right fist tightened where it sat in his lap, and he saw red for a flash before his eyes. It was in this temper, that he finally turned and snapped at his chattering fellow-pilot, “If your actual abilities were half as good as your ability to bore people to death with your drivel, you’d only be a quarter behind me in kill rate instead of two times.” He took open delight in the way her mouth snapped shut and she paled to near Hux pallor. 

But when he turned back front, he noted the old Imperial lash out at Hux again and clearly make physical contact. One time was a mistake for which he would pay. Two times was a mistake he wouldn’t survive. 

Hux was going to retort before he felt the harsh kick to his ankle, the slam of Wanten's fist against the table blocking out the sound of the kick and the small grunt of pain he made. He closed his eyes, taking a short deep breath before opening them, pushing up from the table to grab the wine glass. Speaking loud enough for those around him to hear what he was saying he spoke. "Your underestimation of the enemy is what doomed the Empire in the first place." He glared down at the portly old man, teeth clenched. "Maybe if you hadn’t overestimated your own abilities maybe there would have not been a resistance in the first place." He smirked, the devilish glare back on his face regardless of the throb in his side and ankle. "But it's quite alright, Colonel Wanten, those of us who have made the First Order what it is today will surely pick up the pieces your Empire left behind." 

With that, he turned away from the table, walking through the others to make his way over to the bar to get another refill on the (shitty) wine. His face was once again pulled into a sneer, paying no mind to anyone else around him as got his third glass of the night, wishing he had something real to drink. Hux didn't always indulge, but a good drink was one of those few items.

Poe waited a moment and then rose with graceful ease, taking his own glass with him. He emptied it discreetly into one of the pathetic potted plants some strange soul had decorated the hideous ballroom with. He slid up to the bar beside Hux and set his glass down in silent bid for more, before turning to face outward. He glanced at the glass of wine Hux was receiving and then up at Hux with a warning expression only he could see. He did not approve of this third glass, nor did he want his baby boy to drink it. Two was more than enough. (Not that he didn’t understand the desire to get plastered at this interminable affair.)

With his body angle just so and standing close to Hux, he slid his hand to the other man’s groin. His fingers delicately massaged and squeezed the area, unsurprised to find him limp at first. He turned his head to face outward again, as if having no interest at all in the man next to him.

“Your last orders were rather decent, General Hux,” he said in a neutral tone, even as his hand expanded to more devilishly cup and tweak the now more noticeable bulge. “There was even some time allotted for ship’s maintenance. Very generous of you.”

Hux had been so wrapped up in his anger he had no idea Poe was coming his way till he was so close, catching the look at the glass, his cheeks going red with embarrassment of being caught and reprimanded silently at the same time. He had to drink it however, knowing that he would have many eyes on him that night, and to see him waste something would be no good...even if it was something like a glass of wine. Also, Hux had learned that some punishments were nicer than others (if nice could describe them) and on occasions he would push back at Poe on purpose. 

He was about to take a drink before he felt the warm hand over his crotch, body tensing as he looked to the side at Poe out of the corner of his eye, his heart pounding in his chest. Poe had never done this before, never even tried to touch him in public. His mind jumped suddenly to the possibility of this moment, Hux could have his personal time back if he just made a scene of this. He could ruin Poe right now if he wanted to. 

He said nothing. 

Hux let his eyes flutter closed, one hand gripping the edge of the bar counter as he held himself steady, glad for his great coat which he could very easily cover himself. Poe's hand rubbing against him, his dick hardening slowly in his pants. "Y-yes...." He took a deep breath, now was not the time to fall into that meek tone he used during their time together. He was still in public and needed to be strong. "That is correct, Commander Dameron. I do believe I have shown you how...generous I can be." His eyes glanced over at the few other officers sitting at the bar chatting, hoping no one would catch wind of the situation. 

"Is there something I can do for you?" He cleared his throat softly so as not to bring attention to himself.

Poe looked at the glass again and back up at Hux, warning even clearer in his eyes, aware the other man was going to disobey him and displeased in the extreme. He removed his hand with a flick to the somewhat interested organ and snatched up his drink. “No, Sir. You’ve never been much for assisting anyway.” He pushed away from the bar and headed straight for Colonel Wanten, turning Hux’s abandoned chair around and straddling it in effortless sexuality. In a moment, he had the older man laughing and leaning in to him.

But while he joked and flirted and played on the outside, he already had outlined the means by with his planned to dispose of both this odious creature and Slaughton in one devilish blow. He didn’t push the other man much in public, standing after a few moments with a little bow and proceeding to make the rounds of other officers, amusing himself (and hopefully annoying Hux) by being much more gregarious than usual. 

He sometimes did this, when he was in the mood to select a bed partner or just a nice fuck in a dark corner. Poe could exude charm when he wanted, and people generally forgot that he was just as prone to lashing out and rending fatal wounds instead of amusing jokes. Tonight, he just wanted to get through this endless event and get to his plans. 

Hux caught the second look, face flushing a bit further as Poe walked away. He pulled his greatcoat tighter around himself as he turned and leaned against the bar, watching Poe where he went. His face pulled into a frown, sneering more and more with how much fun it looked like Poe was having. He was flirting, joking and touching other people. 

Hux took a long swig of his drink, feeling almost...jealous. Why was he acting this way? Hux wasn't jealous...no...there was no reason to be. He didn't even like Poe...right? The thought made him cringe, his internal battle was unpleasant in many ways. He downed the rest of the drink, sighing heavily as he no longer wanted to return to his seat. He wouldn't. He would sit over here and wait for Poe to stop these charades. 

Almost two hours went by, only another few minutes left of the mandatory event was left and Hux was still sitting over at the bar. He had a few more conversations (as well as a few more drinks) before he was left alone, finally able to just sit in his own mind once again.

Poe didn’t speak to Hux again, but glanced over enough to see him drinking several more glasses of wine and looking progressively flushed. He also noted that Hux ate a smaller portion of his meal than directed. By the end of the event, Poe’s rage blew well past incandescent. He marched out without a second look at Hux and fucked two junior lieutenants to screaming fits before feeling calm enough to even register as furious.

Two nights later (in which he hadn’t seen or even looked at Hux), he rang at Colonel Wanten’s quarters with a cool smile, an excellent blackmail tale about General Hux and a vial of exceptionally nasty poison in his pocket. Half an hour later, while the other man howled with laughter over his tales of turning Hux into a sex slave (which was being recorded on Wanten’s personal recorder, something Poe insisted on), he slipped several drops into the man’s potent drink concoction and offered a toast to the First Order. 

He continued to regale the man with tales of how he had his cock sucked by an eager Hux, when Wanten suddenly clasped at his throat and stared at Poe with wide eyes. He staggered off from his seat and headed for his comm, but Poe neatly tripped him and put a boot on his back.

“You see, Colonel,” he said, “all the things I’ve said about Hux are true, but you missed the most important point. He’s mine and anyone who fucks with him is dealt with. Personally.” He leaned more weight on the man, who was now gasping for breath and thrashing wildly. “Very personally,”

He waited a few more minutes for the man to finish dying and then stripped him, lugged him to his bed and tied him in a very lewd manner to the frame, using items located in the quarters. He then went to Wanten’s console and sent a message to Laughton, inviting her to a personal interview to discuss her prowess as a pilot. 

Unsurprisingly, her thrilled answer came a few seconds later. 

Humming as he waited for her appearance, Poe made a few adjustments to the meal Wanten and he had been sharing to make it look more intimate, before strolling to the door. When she rang, he signaled her in and then grabbed her around the neck with the crook of one arm the moment the door slid closed behind her. She thrashed and kicked, but he held on until she weakened and then jolted her head back and poured the contents of the vial down her throat. 

Her death took less time, but was rather more melodramatic than Wanten’s, as Poe let her thrash around the whole room, knocking things over, in her death throes. When she finally lay still, he dragged her with as little dignity as Wanten, stripped her (whispering, “Naughty girl,” when he discovered the lace panties she’d been wearing. He stuffed those in Wanten’s mouth) and arranged her to complete the lewd ‘coupling’ with the deceased Colonel.

And then he took his time cleaning up the scene of any traces he’d been there, including gathering the recording of his description of his relations with Hux. With a final satisfied check of the room and a glance to make sure nobody was in the hall, he strode out and casually made it back to his quarters. 

It took him five more days before he rang at Hux’s door again, certain after that time that the Order had swept under the rug what appeared to be a very ugly murder-suicide of two mid-level officers. He did so enjoy their tendency to prefer keeping quiet to investigating these things. It made knocking off rivals and enemies so much simpler.

Hux had been on edge that week, with how Poe had left the event and then the following incident that had been kept hush-hush by the higher-ups, including himself. Hux had personally seen to the reconditioning of the poor trooper who had managed to walk in on the scene, having been sent to check on the Colonel. There was no doubt in Hux's mind that it had been Poe. But it didn't really matter, there would be no investigation. 

Both Poe and Hux's thorn in their side (Hux's literally) had been removed. Hux wasn't entirely upset at that, though he did hope Poe wouldn't be the one to mess any of this up. The last thing Hux needed was to be accused of sending a hitman out to take care of his enemies. 

The knock at the door startled him, looking over from his place on the couch (the new one, a light grey one with much thicker cushions and wider seats for comfort) as he had been reading over some new manuals. He wasn't working, at least not in his mind. He was reading for his pastime, a lot of people read. He set his pad on the couch and bit his lip, pushing up from the couch as he walked over.

The door to the room slid open, Hux's slightly pale face (most likely from nerves of Poe being there) stood out over his new dark sleep wear. They were a soft cotton, loose enough to not get in the way, but tight enough to not engulf him. Hux wasn't entirely upset with the new sleepwear, but it did grate on his nerves to have spent such pointless money. His heartbeat sped up as he looked at Poe, dick twitching slightly in his pants as he walked off to the side to give Poe some space to come inside. 

He needed to strip and assume the position Poe had ordered of him, but he also wanted to reprimand him for his actions against the other officers. Slowly after the door closed, he started to undress, eyes staying on Poe the entire time almost out of fear. If Poe could do that to two fellow officers, what was keeping him from doing it to Hux?

“I won’t insult your intelligence by pretending you’re not well aware of my actions,” Poe said coldly. “Though your actions at that farce of a rally make me wonder just how deep your intellect can possibly run. Deliberately angering me is something only fools do. And you credit yourself as not being a fool.”

He walked into the anteroom and to the closet of items specifically for punishment. He selected four of them, before going to the closet of items for fun (and punishment) and selecting two others. He carried them all into the refresher and then came back out into the main room with a pair of metal cuffs, unpadded. 

“Give me your arms,” he demanded, before snapping on the cuffs, and dragging the other man after him to the refresher, not caring if he managed to get to his feet or not. He snapped the chain of the cuffs into the metal ring he’d installed in the shower and made sure Hux was secure. 

He then grabbed the metal o-ring for Hux’s mouth and tugged it on, pinching his mouth open to prevent any fight. He secured it around his head so the little metal bits poked into his cheeks. He tugged the strap to make sure the piece was secure.

Finally, he carried over a special chastity device for Hux’s cock. He slid the ring around his organ and secured it so the metal spikes just poked into delicate skin. Satisfied, he stood and wandered to pick up the last of the items, a long crop with a leather keeper on the end. 

“Ordinarily,” he said with that same calm cold, “taking a few extra drinks would be a clear violation of rules, but of a lesser degree. However, you did it in full knowledge that I’d seen you and indicated you should stop. You also took further drinks beyond that third. Additionally, you did so after picking a stupid fight with an idiotic officer in full view of everyone, making yourself an easy target for the many who don’t care for you. Put together, you asked for this.” He snapped the crop once on his boot, liking the way it sounded. “Ten to the ass and five to the balls. Nod when you’re ready.”

Hux had hoped he had at least made Poe somewhat happy with his immediate response to do as he had been instructed before, but the harsh words and even harsher movements made him think otherwise. He was sorely incorrect as Poe came his way, holding out handcuffs. He gave Poe a look, his eyebrows drawn in a slight look of fear as he held out his wrists, the metal cuffs clasping down on his flesh none to gentle. 

Luckily he had been able to catch himself as Poe tugged, stumbling a bit as he was almost dragged into the refresher, his knees already trembling when his arms were lifted up and above his head, hooked in and unable to go anywhere. A whimper of fear pulled from him, realizing this wasn't going to be the same kind of punishment he had received before. 

A small plea escaped him. "Poe I'm-" But he was cut off by Poe gripping his jaw wide. The metal held his mouth open wide, tension on his jaw and the small tips of the metal poking into his cheeks just enough to be uncomfortable, but not enough to cause damage. He couldn't close his mouth at all, twisting his head a bit as the straps went tight behind his head, another whimper falling from his now wide open mouth. 

His eyes widened even more at the sight of what Poe carried over to him next, his instinct to pull back, but he could only go so far with his hands tied up and over his head as they were. He went still; the ring grazing the flesh on his dick as Poe fastened it to the base, the feeling of the metal poking into his cock not something he had expected…and it didn't feel good.

His legs began to shake, eyes closed as a small sob escaped him, knowing there was no getting out of this. Hux wanted to yell at Poe, tell him how he hadn't picked the fight, he had only been protecting the integrity of the Order! The bruises from where the (now dead) officer had hit him were pale blue now, one small one on his ankle and the elbow sized one on his side still healing. 

Tears were already beginning to slip down his face, a string of drool dripping over his lip and down to the tile floor below him. He twitched at the sound of the crop, not wanting to feel it's sting anywhere. He stood there for a few good long moments, not giving the nod as he felt overwhelming fear coming over him. It took him almost five minutes before he was calming down, his breaths coming in hiccups before he gave one small nod, not prepared but ready to get this over with.

Poe waited out Hux out in complete stillness, still holding the crop against his boot. He took no real pleasure in this, but it was necessary for his baby boy to understand how serious deliberate, willful breaking of the rules was, not to mention endangering himself. If Hux had behaved differently at the dinner, Poe would have soothed the bruises given to him by the now dead Colonel and pampered him. But- 

“Very well,” he said when Hux finally nodded. “I will count.” He started with the five to the balls, taking great care to make them sting without inflicting actual damage. They were five quick flicks of his wrist that landed in five different spots on Hux’s sack. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five,” he counted quickly.

He paused a long moment to allow Hux some recovery and take stock of himself. Positioning to the side, he cracked the crop against his boot another time. He put more force into each blow he then landed to Hux’s ass, marking the pale skin with a square mark and a thin red line on every strike. 

The first landed on his right cheek. “One.”

The second in the same exact spot. “Two.”

The third hit high on his right cheek. “Three.”

The fourth low. “Four.

And the fifth his that first spot square again. “Five.”

Poe surveyed his work with a clinical eye and nodded once to himself. He angled toward the other side now. “One.” He brought it down square in the center.

“Two.” Again.

“Three.” Again.

“Four.” Again.

“Five.” Again and he skin broke this time, a trickle of blood down the cheek.

“You’re done,” he said and turned away to clean off the crop and let Hux react as he needed. 

Hux's cries echoed off the refresher walls, eyes shut tight as the crop was brought quickly to his balls, one knee pulling up as he attempted to block the hits, but couldn't. He felt nausea after the quick hits were done, a spike of pain his groin spreading up to his stomach as he hung there, tears falling harder as Poe took a step back. His legs shook, and he was already losing feeling in his fingers as the metal cuffs pressed into his wrists, the balls of his feet the only thing keeping him standing. 

The first strike to his ass was sharp, but bearable, though he cried out anyway. However, the next slap on the same place made him cry out harder. His legs shook, a long string of drool hanging down from his mouth as he whimpered through the pain of the rest of the blows to his right cheek. 

The second set, however, was beyond painful, Poe never moving the crop to a different location as he hit over and over. Hux’s voice was beginning to crack as the last one came down, ass burning as he felt something wet and warm slide down to his thigh. 

He breathed in hard through his nose, and a persistent groan in pain came from him. He was sorry; he was so sorry, and he didn't want this again as it hurt so bad. He attempted to say so, but the bit in his mouth made it only come out as another garbled sound of pain.

Poe set aside the crop, glanced back at Hux and pocketed the last two items with a little grit of teeth at himself. He moved back to where the man hung from his hands and carefully removed first the metal o-ring and then the attachment of the cuffs to the ring. He lowered Hux to the ground carefully, not letting him fall. Allowing him to settle to best suit himself, Poe took the o-ring and washed it off, as well. He returned to the anteroom and put everything away he’d cleaned and the items in his pockets away, thumbing over the large plug once before setting it back in its case. 

Returning to the refresher, he took out the fully equipped first aid kit and returned to Hux. He clinically cleaned, disinfected and bandaged the one actual cut on Hux’s ass. With quick efficiency, he removed the cuffs as well, noting that the bruises would be something Hux would have to work to hide, as was intended. 

Standing to return the items to the kit, he said, “You should go to bed.” He put the kit away.

Hux sobbed quietly as Poe handled him, his knees bending so he sat down on the cold tile floor. His mouth was sore, and his ass was burning something fierce before Poe had even returned with the first aid box, the sterile wipe making him hiss. When the cuffs were removed, he gently rubbed the red rings around his wrists, still hiccuping lightly from the sobs he couldn't hold back though they were light and quiet. 

He watched at Poe put away the items, mind only really coming to when Poe spoke. He was leaving, he was just going to leave him there? Had he fucked up so badly Poe wouldn't come back? 

He moved quickly, reaching out with his shaking hands as fresh tears started down his cheeks. "No! Please...p-please don't leave." His voice was weak, but he looked up at Poe from where he kneeled, hands gripping tightly onto the uniform pants. He needed warmth, something to hold and something other than pain. He didn't want to be left alone; he didn't want to be in pain by himself. "I'm sorry!" He hung his head. "I was mad and upset, and I'm sorry." Another sob wracked him, but he kept his grip on Poe's pant leg.

Poe watched him for a long, quiet moment and then nodded once, moving to lift Hux off the floor and carry him into his bedroom. He laid him sideways off his ass on the bed and then kicked off his boots and socks and joined him on top of the covers. He urged Hux to move so his head was on Poe’s lap and then looked down at him, taking in the mess of his face. Without a word, he offered Hux his right thumb to suck, sliding it gently into his mouth. (He feared no rebellion, like a bite, from the other man.) His other hand fell to gently petting Hux’s hair, even as he leaned back into the mountain of pillows he’d gotten for the bed. 

“This isn’t what I wanted,” he said, letting regret seep into his tone. “When that creature dared to lay his hands on you…all I wanted, besides to make him pay, was to reassure you that nobody would never touch you again without my retribution. No matter who it is.” He allowed that to sink in, since Hux had already seen proof of just what Poe could and would do.

“And then you had to go and flaunt the rules in my face. Defy me not only knowingly, but openly.” He made a low, upset noise. “As if daring me to do my worst. Well, now you understand that daring my worst isn’t healthy, baby boy.” He finally said the endearment, finally let himself feel the words again. 

“You’ve been doing so well, too. I was very pleased with my baby boy. And now…” He shook his head again. “I can’t believe you’ve learned anything.”

Hux let a sigh of relief out, shivering in Poe's arms as he lifted him up from the cold hard tile. He was glad Poe was staying, even if nothing else happened at least he was staying. He watched Poe remove his boots and socks before getting up on the bed, moving himself so his head was in Poe’s lap and opening his mouth. The act of sucking itself was calming, and Poe had conditioned him with his thumb now. 

He sniffed at Poe's words, reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes as Poe ran a hand through his ginger hair. He had done it on purpose, in a fit of anger at both the night’s overall mood and how Poe had reacted at the party. He wouldn't make the mistake again however, now knowing what the act of purposefully disobeying would bring him. He didn't realize that Poe had done it for him (well for himself but....in a weird way also him) and that brought a feeling of guilt down hard over him. He clenched his eyes tight as he felt a new wave of sadness fall over him, willing himself not to cry. 

His body was aching, and his dick was still trapped inside that cursed ring, feeling as though he was lucky nothing was happening right now to turn him on. He didn't want to know what would happen if he got hard right now. He wanted to touch it badly, to remove it from himself, but he dared not touch the ring. He had already disappointed Poe badly, and he didn't want to disappoint him again. 

He knew he needed to make up for this somehow, do something on his own to make up for such disappointment. He pulled his face away from Poe's lap, pushing up onto his elbows as he reached out for Poe's pant fly, making an attempt to open it.

“Oh, you are sorry,” Poe murmured and gently swatted his hands away. “Come here, baby boy,” he said and eased Hux to lay partially on top of him, bare torso to clothed one. He caught and held Hux’s gaze, rubbing under each eye at the water there. He then fed Hux back his left thumb to suck and be silent, keeping the rest of his fingers under his chin to keep his hear up. “I know you have been following my rules about eating, sleeping and work. I was grateful not to have more to punish you for. But because of what you have done, I cannot trust you now, nor will I be able to for some time. So, how will you earn back my belief that you are learning? How will you prove yourself to me?”

He stroked Hux’s back and kept his brown eyes laser focused on Hux’s green as he considered his own question. “For starters, you will not be allowed release for two weeks. I know this is not much for you, considering your past proclivities, or lack of them-“ he chuckled “-but you will put the toothed ring on your own cock every night when you return to your quarters to ensure that you do not. And I will teach you how to place the 5-inch plug into your ass, which you will wear all night, for an entire two weeks, as well. The ring goes on before the plug goes in. We will continue to prepare your ass for my cock, but there will be no pleasure in it for you for those two weeks.”

“Second, at our next session, I will give you a more permanent mark of my claim on you. Something that will not be easily ignored even when you wish not to think of me.” He ran a hand down to lightly touch the scoring on Hux’s ass, knowing it would sting, but did not linger, moving the hand back to rub little circles on his back instead. “Whatever my choice, you will make no objection.”

“Third, you will take a holiday three months from now to Zeltros. Two full weeks on the planet, plus travel time. I will arrange to meet you there. I will make all of the plans for what we shall be doing on the planet, and you will pay for them. No complaints and no peeking at the plans. While we are there, you shall be mine for the entire time. General Hux will cease to exist, and only my baby boy will be there with me. Every minute of every day will be at my whim and my command. I want to see that time appear on your calendar tomorrow.”

“Finally, you will work two days without healing the marks on your ass. They will be another reminder that you deliberately broke your rules. I will heal them the next time we have a session, in two days, if you follow all I have told you and your other rules besides.”

He removed his thumb and kept Hux’s gaze. “Tell me you understand and will obey. If you have any questions, now is when to ask me. Once you understand and say you will obey, there is no turning back. And this may not satisfy me. I would be heartened to see other gestures of your wanting to make up to me for your disobedience and what pleasure and understanding you stole from us both.” 

Hux let Poe guide him up to lay on top of him, wincing slightly as the ring around his cock pressed against Poe's leg and into him, but he adjusted slightly. Poe was still displeased, and there was no getting off easily this time. He listened to Poe's requirements, his heart beating fast at what he would have to do....and go as he rested his head on Poe's chest. 

He didn't know if he would be able to do it, if he would succeed at this but this point his only option was to try. Poe didn't seem to get upset at him trying, even when he failed as long as he tried the repercussions were minimal. He nodded as Poe spoke, the idea of going to such a planet was scary. He had rarely ever been planetside, let alone planetside somewhere with so many people and such activities. Starkiller base was one thing, but a pleasure resort? He nodded again, three months wasn't a long time in the long run and he would have to put the leave request in by tomorrow...how was he going to explain this to Snoke? 

A small whimper came out at the thought of facing Snoke and figuring out how hide the true intentions of his time off. When Poe removed his thumb his lower lip quivered, but he spoke, "Y-yes...I...I understand..." His voice broke slightly. “I'll obey."

“Do not be frightened of anything but me,” Poe said fiercely and caressed his cheek with one hand. “Tell me what scares you, baby boy. You know to tell me the truth. Who makes you whimper like that who is not me?” He did not mind being feared by Hux, though eventually, he wanted only to be revered, but that others would scare him did not sit well with Poe. 

“And although you have given me your promise now, and I will hold you to it, I still grant you leave to ask questions about what you are sworn to do. I know much of what I demand is not natural to your learned nature, though perhaps it is to your true nature, hmm?” He tugged lightly on Hux’s lower lip with his thumb. “Your true nature is what I see, what is mine.” 

He lowered Hux’s head back to his chest to give him time to consider what, if anything, he wished to know about Poe’s conditions. This also gave him the opportunity to survey the marks of punishment on Hux’s ass, each one a scold to them both- Hux for breaking his rules, and Poe for not being able to hold him to them. Such blatant disobedience…it still made his blood boil.

But he also saw the tiny remains of the bruise the now dead Colonel had given his baby boy, and his blood churned in new fire. None but himself was allowed to mark Hux. He reached out to touch that mark. “Do others dare harm you as he did?”

Hux shivered as Poe spoke to him, asking him who would dare harm him. Didn't he already know? It wasn't a secret how both Ren and Snoke could be towards anyone around them, especially those who had the most contact with them. He didn't know how to answer him, taking a shaky breath. 

"...Supreme Leader...Ren,"he said, barely a whisper as if speaking of them would summon them there. 

He took another shaky breath at the idea that this, who he was in Poe's arms, was who he truly was. Was it? Was this his real state? Had he been craving the loss of responsibility so much that he had devolved so hard into who he was now? He didn't know, as he was perfectly fine being himself, General Hux at any other time. He had been surviving perfectly well (though not so perfectly well in Poe's view) this whole time. Hux had survived his father, and all the other Empire bastards for years...why now did he succumb to this nobody, this mere pilot?

“I have never cared much for either of them,” Poe said with that quiet maliciousness. “And others? I know there are other old Imperials who speak of you as one would speak of a diseased animal. Ones who admired your father, may he rot. Your enemies are mine.” He bared his teeth in a cold smile, heightened by the glint in his eyes. 

He noted the shaky breathing and tipped Hux’s head up to him again. “Do not be scared, baby boy,” he repeated firmly. “You are mine now. I was the one who discovered your real nature, and I am the one who will guard it, as well. I don’t share what’s mine.” 

His voice dropped to honey sweet, low and coaxing. “But consider how much easier things will be if you accept your nature. Accept fully that you are mine. Not fight me or yourself on what you want. How much easier things will go for you.” He traced one of the lighter whip marks. “How much praise you will earn. You do like that, baby boy. I see it in you. How you flush with pleasure when I can tell you how well you’ve done, how good you are. I like to do it, too. Like to make my baby boy warm with shy delight.” He bit Hux’s right ear softly and tugged. “I have other rewards for you, too, baby boy, if you earn them. You do want to, don’t you? Tell me true.”

Hux shivered at the thought of Poe being on his side in all this, that Poe would destroy his enemies simply for being his enemies. 

He nodded, his cheeks going flush at the thought. He did want to be good, he did like being praised and the concept had never occurred to him how much he craved that praise until Poe. All he had to do was be good for Poe. He could do that. Or at least, he would do his best from now on to do that. 

He shivered, gooseflesh on his arms as Poe bit at his lip, a light pain growing in his groin as he fought to keep his erection at bay. He nodded at the question. "Y...yes...I like it....when you....tell me I'm good..." He licked out for Poe's thumb still on his lip, fighting his urge to go back to sucking, as his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Ahh...it hurts..." He moaned, hand reaching down to the ring still on his dick.

“Shhhh,” Poe said and caught the hand, moving it away from Hux’s groin. “It’s supposed to hurt right now, baby boy. Ride the pain. Let it remind you who you belong to and why you’ve earned it. Accept it. It’s part of learning. And you’re a fast learner. “ He placed Hux’s hand back on his chest and fed Hux his thumb again. “Suck and let yourself go under. Go on.”

“You’re already good at that,” he murmured, watching Hux with a predatory gaze. “You take my thumb and slip right into your headspace, calm and ready to listen and obey. No being mouthy and rebellious. It’s the right look on you. And later, when you’ve earned it, I have something for you to help soothe you when I’m not here. Calm you right down.”

He already knew what he planned to do as a more permanent reminder of how Hux belonged to him and slipped his free hand between them to pinch and pull at his left nipple. He rolled the little bud between his forefinger and thumb, before smoothing over the areola with the pad of his forefinger and then going back to squeezing and tugging at the peaking bud again. The supplies he’d purchased had everything he needed, save the main piece, which he would do some research on before selecting. He ran his fingernail over the tip with a hint of pressure. 

“A shame there’s no easy way to make you lactate,” he said. “I’d like to be able to suckle your little nipples and literally drink from you. Be directly nourished by your body.” He licked his lips and murmured, “I wonder if there is a way.” 

Hux could only sit there and take it, hoping the growing hard-on would go away. He didn't hesitate on opening his mouth, whimpers slowly dying down as he laid there on top of Poe and sucked his thumb. He was tired, body aching and ass cheeks throbbing (especially the left side) from the damage dealt to them. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day. 

His face flushed hard at the image that Poe described, eyebrows pursing together at the thought. It seemed lewd, more lewd than anything they had done already. The attention to his nipple sent a renewed shiver down his spine, once again feeling the pressure of his dick in the ring. His teeth worried lightly at Poe's thumb, eyes closing tightly as he gripped onto Poe's chest.

“You’ve taken your punishment well,” Poe said, “so I’m going to ask you something now. And I want you to consider two things when you answer and how they balance against each other. First, will you get any sleep if I do this? And second, do you want to do this for me?” He thumbed between Hux’s cheeks over his hole.

“We’ve started training your hole, and it’s time to go to the next step. The next bigger plug which is an inch longer and a bit wider. You’ve got a start learning how to open yourself up, but you need to do more to fit that. Your ass is very sore, baby boy. Will you take the plug tonight? Learn to open yourself up more to do it?”

He left the thumb in for a long moment to let Hux think about it, his own gaze still locked with the other man’s. Finally, he pulled it out to allow Hux to answer. 

Hux kept the eye contact, the hand between his throbbing cheeks felt nice against his hole, but the pain of occasionally touching the cut added pain. He did want to do this for Poe, but he also knew he might not get sleep either. Then again, he might not get sleep because of the pain of his cheeks and the ring on his dick anyway. The next two weeks were going to be less than pleasant. 

He almost felt sorrowful for the loss of Poe's thumb, the absence of it meant he had to respond, making him choose what happened and make a decision. He nodded, deciding that he could handle the lack of sleep better than waiting for the training. He had gone years off little sleep, this wasn't going to change anything.

Poe smiled a little and nodded once at Hux. “Alright, baby boy. Get up on your knees for me. I’ll get the lube and the plug for you. Stay here and try to find a way to get your fingers in yourself.” He sauntered back into the anteroom and took his time collecting the slipperiest of the lubricant choices and the traditional type plug, with a five inch length and a girth of six inches at the widest point. He rubbed a finger over it with a wicked smile, before bringing it back to the bedroom.

He set it on the bed along with the lubricant, before gesturing to Hux to pick them up. “Make sure you see what you’re trying to take on, baby boy. After tonight, I won’t be here to help you every night, and you’ll be wearing this for awhile. Your pretty little hole will stretch and get used to it, but not right away.” He reached out to trail his fingers over Hux’s happy trail, before he tugged at the red curls of his groin. “Two more sizes up, baby boy, and you’ll be ready for me to break you in and breed you. Won’t that be nice? I’m going to take my time with that, make you beg before I finally claim your sweet ass.” He made a rude noise. “If you can be good, that is. I don’t want your ass like it is right now, showing your disobedience.” 

Hux pushed up onto his hands and knees, his wrists were throbbing lightly from where they had hung from the ceiling but other than that he was okay. He reached back to his ass, only having done this a few times before in his life. He could reach, but his hand hand to touch his bruised and beaten ass cheeks to get to where he was going, causing him to wince as he did so. 

He let his hand fall back to the bed when the large plug was set down in front of him, a frown pulling at his lips at how he was going to fit that inside of him, let alone something two sizes bigger. He took it gently, looking up to Poe as he bit his lip. "Do...you want me....to do it this time?" He shivered, the idea of having someone watch (regardless of it being Poe) him do something like this made him blush hard. 

It was different to have someone do something to you then do it to yourself. He knew he had two weeks of his apparent punishment slash training, but he didn't know if he would be able to survive it.

“Of course, baby boy,” Poe said. “Do a proper job, and I may even get myself off watching you. You will have made up a little more for the wreck of things. And how will I be sure you will do this properly every night if I don’t make sure you can do it right?” 

He opened the lubricant and said, “This one is slickest, so it is the one you should use.” He offered the bottle to Hux. “There’s no such thing as too much when you’re learning. So, show me how you will start.”

He prowled around the bed to see his baby boy from all angles, but especially from the rear. “Your body is mine. You will always do your best and strive to improve. If you feel shy or ashamed, that is alright, but it won’t stop you. You will not stifle your responses. Show me that you’re ashamed. Show me that you’re shy, but stretch your hole for me like a good boy. Prove you can be one.”

Hux frowned, setting the plug back on the bed before he grabbed the lube and poured a good bit on his fingers, not knowing how much he would need. His face was a constant shade of red from the idea of doing this himself while also being watched, Poe's critical eye on him from every angle. 

He braced with one hand, reaching back with the lubed one to gently start pressing in at his hole, closing his eyes as he began. It hurt at first, having been a while since even Poe's fingers had been in him as he worked, wincing as his dick throbbed under him in an attempt to get hard, but the ring only forced that down with pain. 

He worked at his hole for a good few minutes, head now down on the bed resting on his other arm as he panted lightly, fingers opening and closing inside himself to stretch. He finally pulled back and reached out for the plug, lazily dribbling more lube on it before pressing it to his hole, pushing in gently till it could go no further and the pulling back, fucking himself gently with the plug to stretch himself more and more.

Poe watched as his baby boy worked himself open with a gaze fit for any predator about to devour a prey item. His own cock twitched at the way Hux’s fingers pried at his opening, pushing deeper and deeper. And the slight winces of discomfort only excited Poe more, especially coupled with the shyness and the way it obviously turned Hux on. He dropped a hand to massage his growing hard-on, but didn’t go further for the moment.

He made a little noise of doubt when Hux grabbed the plug so early and then just went for it, but that also made him a little bit proud. He couldn’t wait for the day he could just slide into the warmth of Hux’s body and pound him senseless. But in this (as in a few things in his life), he showed patience. It was going to be so much better to break Hux’s ass in before fucking him. The process built the desire and would make the final claiming that much sweeter.

And for now, he got to enjoy moments like these.

“Push it deeper,” he encouraged. “You don’t know how amazing you look, displaying yourself for me like this. I just wish those marks on your ass weren’t there…weren’t necessary. I’d like to tell you how good you are, being so eager to open yourself for me. Or are you? I can’t tell. You’re holding back, aren’t you?” He stepped forward and pushed so the plug went in deeper and a bit faster than Hux probably wanted.

Hux’s face went red at the praise and shame he received at the same time with Poe’s words, his forehead pressed against the bed’s mattress as he continued to work the plug. He did want to open up but, he just didn’t know how he could. He felt shy, ashamed and scared to be allowing himself to be this way (and enjoying it if it weren’t for the damned ring around his cock). He was not expecting the pressure against the plug, it slipping in a bit deeper than he had managed before sending a shock wave of pleasure and pain up his spine (and his cock). He cried out, toes curling against the action.

“Yes, there’s what I want to hear,” Poe purred and worked the plug himself for a moment. He was not as slow and careful as Hux was with himself, but he also knew how to use the plug just so to open and stretch. “When you can take this, baby boy, you can take the normal man’s cock. But I’m not the normal man.” He made a little noise of amusement. “Not in any way.” 

“Now, feel the way I’m working this, making sure every bit of this beautiful hole gets worked on,” he continued. “Just breath through the pain. It’s good that you want to find this pleasurable, baby boy. Means you’re a natural. Means your ass wants to be filled. I’ll fuck you ’til you scream and pass out someday. Over and over. Be such fun.” 

He guided Hux’s hand back to the plug and said, “Keep going. Just a little more and you’ll pop the widest part into your ass. Then you’ll be all stuffed for the night.” He let go and moved back to the other side of the bed, leaning in and taking hold of the ring around Hux’s cock. He looked into his eyes and smiled, just holding for the moment. 

Hux whined out, his legs shaking as Poe worked the plug into him quicker and harder than he had been doing so himself. He couldn’t help the thought of being fucked popping into his head, knowing that if he really wanted to, he could go find someone to fill his wishes that Poe so far denied him. (Though he knew that would not be a good idea.) 

He cried out slightly, dick throbbing hard under him at the thought of Poe and his actions, tears spilling down his face onto the bed. He didn’t fight as Poe took his hand, holding the plug as he took a few breaths to steady himself, trying to curb the tears. He began to press in again, whining when he felt Poe’s hand around his dick and the ring. “Ahh..P..Poe please… pleeeeassee.” He whined, wishing the damned ring off.

“What do you want, baby boy?” Poe asked softly. “You can always ask me. You know that. I always want to hear you ask me for what you want.” (Sometimes only to deliberately deny it to him, but he did want to hear.)

He didn’t move his hand from the ring, but he didn’t manipulate it to further dig into sensitive areas either. He just kept it in place. “You cry so pretty. Just let yourself go for me. I love that you do that for me.” He wiped away some tears with his free hand and sucked them into his mouth. “You’re so open. I like that. I want more of it.”

“Now, get that plug all the way in. Just get it in there for the night.”

“P..please...take it off..” He sobbed, still pushing the plug in, as he knew not to stop. “Please...please I promise to listen! I beg you, please. I won’t do it again!” He sobbed again, hand pushing hard enough to finally press the largest part of the plug all the way in, a cry coming from him as the relief of it finally being in came over him. His hand dropped. “Please...I...I won’t...I learned..I did. Please.” 

Pre-come was dripping from his dick to the mattress below. Hux’s body was sensitive, more sensitive than what was normal, but Hux never really touched himself in the ways Poe did.

“You’re hard, baby boy,” Poe said and moved his hand to wipe off the combination of blood and pre-come now dripping from Hux’s cock. This he also sucked off with great relish. “You are such a dirty boy. Not even letting this mean ol’ ring stop you from getting hard for me. Course that’s going to make it hard to get off, now isn’t it? In both ways.” He laughed softly, even as he examined the area. But then he flicked the locks to let it loosen enough to remove without too much further scraping of sensitive skin. 

“Stay as you are,” he commanded and grabbed the lubricant, nimbly hopping on the bed and moving around Hux’s rear. He undid his own pants and pulled out his erection, which was very entertained by all of the proceedings. Flicking open the bottle of lubricant, he poured a generous amount between Hux’s cheeks, over the plug’s end and down his thighs. He then slotted himself between the area, cock skimming the bottom of Hux’s rear and between his thighs. 

He grabbed hold of Hux’s hips in strong fingers, none-too-gentle, and began to thrust between his legs. On many thrusts, his pressed against Hux’s balls or the bottom of his erection. On the occasional thrust, he jerked the protruding end of the plug. And on all thrusts, he hit the tender areas of Hux’s ass.

Hux sighed and cried out in relief as Poe removed the ring, eyes rolling back as the sharp pain in his cock disappeared. “T..thank you...thank you.” He mumbled, not knowing what Poe was doing until he felt the bed move, Poe coming up behind him. He was about to ask him what he was going to do, but the hands on his hips and the thrust between his thighs caught him off guard, eyes widening as the skin on his ass connected with Poe’s hips, the plug pushing into him slightly with the hit. 

“Ahh! Ahh! Poe!” he cried out, the plug pressing against his prostate and hitting him deep inside. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, biting down on the fabric as he moaned and whined, the feeling of Poe’s cock between his legs, hitting the plug was almost like getting fucked by him. “C..can I ...t..touch myself?” He spoke in between the thrusts.

“No,” Poe said firmly. “You can come untouched. I know you can.” He changed his angle to try and jostle the plug more often, while still maximizing his own pleasure. His hips drove with a furious pace, fueled by Poe’s strength and the rough enjoyment he’d taken from all that had happened this evening. His baby boy had been thoroughly humiliated, roughed up and punished, but still got hard for him and wanted to come. Despite the teeth of the ring! 

It was quite satisfying to have that kind of effect on the man. Poe wanted to take a bite out of the sweet ass he thrust beneath.

He grabbed Hux’s hair and hauled him upright, grabbing round his middle with one arm and using the other to hold up his head and stuff two fingers in his mouth. But his hips never stopped moving, a machine’s deadly force behind them. He hit the plug almost every time this way, especially as he yanked Hux’s whole body back into every thrust. He pushed the fingers deeper, demanding Hux suck them, even while he scraped nails over his tongue. 

Hux whined at the denial, but the heavy thrusts of Poe’s own hips hitting the plug in his ass had him crying out for a different reason. His dick jumping between his legs with the thrusts, pleasure running up his spine every time the plug pushed in again and again. He squeaked, being hoisted up by his hair and into Poe’s strong arms. He couldn’t stop the thought of how this would be the way Poe would hold him as they fucked for the first time, ass slapping against Poe’s hips and their bodies even closer together. He let Poe’s fingers in his mouth, clamping down around them as he sucked on them, moaning. He did feel close, the plug putting a pressure on his insides and against his prostate that felt so nice and new. He whined against the feeling, legs shaking and cock hard as it hung in the hair, slapping his stomach with every thrust.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking awesome, baby boy. So willing. So pliant. Deny me nothing. Show me how much you like this, like what I give you. What I take.” He snapped his hips harder than ever, the fiber of his pants colliding with the redness of Hux’s skin. 

He slid his fingers in and out of Hux’s mouth like he was sucking cock, enjoying the warmth and wetness and occasional sting of teeth. He also kept Hux’s neck arched back this way, so he could glance up and see his face, watch every reaction. It was his favorite new addiction, the high seeing General Hux’s tear-stained, pleasure-pain wracked visage and knowing he was the cause. He wanted more each time.

“You’re going to come for me, baby boy. You’re going to come from just this. I can hear your cock hitting your skin, you nastydirtyfilthycreature. So full and heavy and ready. You can come for me. Let go.”

He yanked Hux back viciously on a last thrust into him and clamped his teeth down hard on his fading mark of claim. His own orgasm spiked at the feel of skin giving way beneath his bite, the taste of Hux’s coppery blood joining the salt of his tears and pre-come. It was a delicacy and Poe’s hips jerked like an electric shock victim with each pulse of release. 

Hux was shaking, his mind numb to everything, but the pleasure Poe was currently getting from, and giving to, him. He wanted to come, he wanted to be good and he wanted to feel good too. He sucked on Poe’s fingers, occasionally choking as they went to deep, but never once did he push them from his mouth. The plug in his ass began to hit harder, his body curved just right so the plug tip hit his prostate with each thrust, seeing stars and barely registering anything going on around him. The plug changed everything, adding a new feeling of fullness added by the movement of Poe sent him over the edge, his body stiffening, crying out as he came. Warm come hit his belly as his cock bounced, more hitting the mattress below him as he felt warmth between his legs as Poe came between them.

Poe kept his arms around Hux, holding him in place as the last waves of his orgasm rode over his nerves. He didn’t release him even then, let them both slow their breathing as they were, tucked close together with Poe’s fingers deep in Hux’s willing mouth. When he jaw began to ache, he finally unclamped it from around Hux’s shoulder and rubbed his cheek against the deep mark. 

“Mine,” he murmured. “Mineminemine.” He tightened his hold on Hux even more, just past the point of comfort, before he released him and pulled back. With a last little growl of satisfaction, he tucked away his now contented organ and put his pants back into place. 

“Assume your postion,” he growled at Hux. “Spread your legs wide apart.” He slid off the bed, forcing his legs not to wobble. Extending his right arm, he scooped some of his seed off Hux’s thighs and smeared it right across one of the whip marks. He repeated that motion until all of the marks were coated with a film of the salty release.

“No showering tonight,” he ordered. “I’m putting you back into your cock ring, into some pajamas and to bed. You can shower in the morning and eat a full breakfast. No caf all day tomorrow. Understood?”

The dull throb of Poe’s teeth in his skin turned sharp when he pulled away, groaning against the feeling before he was finally let go. He nodded lightly, pushing forward onto his hands again, thighs shaking against the sting of Poe’s actions to his ass. He whimpered, realizing that Poe meant to put the ring back on, but nodded, spreading his legs as his cock hung limp between his legs. He was exhausted, mind muddled from the orgasm and the constant war between pain and pleasure he had been feeling for most the night (with the exception of the beginning of it.) He would be tired tomorrow, and the fact that Poe was denying him caff was infuriating, but he wouldn’t go against that. (Though, Poe had not told him he couldn’t have tea.) He waited for Poe to put the ring on, the red dots around the base of his cock were angry-looking.

Poe disappeared into the fresher a moment, returning with some disinfecting wipes and a small vial of soothing antiseptic cream. He cleaned the bite on Hux’s neck and placed the cream on it, before doing the same to the small wounds on his now spent organ. He paused in his ministrations, ring back in his hand. “Do you need to use the refresher before your ring is placed back on? You can clean your teeth, if you wish.”

He stroked over Hux’s face and down his sides, before returning to his hair, which he fluffed almost tenderly. “I wonder what this would look like longer.” He rubbed through the locks and tugged Hux’s head up with them to look into his eyes. “You are so very pretty.”

Releasing him and stepping back, he said, “Go now, if you need it. I will choose your night clothes from the pile…and what you will wear for me tomorrow under your uniform.” He licked at his lips. “Until I get your more permanent mark.”

Hux moaned lightly at the soothing feeling of the cream, his ass and dick throbbing lightly in light pain from the prior punishment. He nodded when Poe asked him if he needed to go to the refresher. "Y..yes...please." He wasn't happy to have to shower in the morning, but he wouldn't argue against it. He looked into Poe's deep brown eyes with his own, the feeling of his fingers through his hair like balm for his mind. 

When Poe let go, he pushed up onto his knees, getting off the bed slowly as he looked back before disappearing into the refresher, leaving the door open. It didn't take him long, his normal routine was scattered without the shower but he did pee and brush his teeth before walking back out to stand next to the bed. He didn't know what Poe meant by permanent mark, but the thought made him rub his shoulder at the bite mark which had yet to fade since their first night together. He had avoided the medical ward since all this started, having done so before but now he had no idea how he would show his face (or body) for a physical if it ever came up.

Poe came up silently behind him and caressed the mark on his shoulder. “I would make it visible, if I could. I would have everyone know you’re mine.” He traced a line down Hux’s spine and over the gentle curve of one cheek. “Of course, if I had my way, you’d willing kneel at my feet in public, head on my knee.”

He held up the softest pair of night clothes he’d purchased for Hux. “Turn round and I’ll get you ready for the night and tuck you in, baby boy. I should make you sleep on your back…but you were such a beautiful, needy boy for me tonight…I won’t. I will make you put back on your ring and keep your plug.” He reached deftly down without looking to make sure it was snugly inside him, playing with the protruding end. “One of these times, when you’re a little more practiced, I’m going to record you putting this in for me. Ass in the area, dripping lubricant all over as you work open your hole for my pleasure.” 

"And tomorrow, you will wear the nice silken panties I picked out for you." He gestured to where they sat.

Shivering, Hux could only imagine what a life of being....open like this would mean for him. If his life was like it was now, he would be ruined, ashamed and cast out of his life in the Order....or taken out of the Order. Maybe Poe's goal was to one day be Supreme Leader, even though Hux didn't know how a Pilot would make himself stand out enough to do so (then again....he had Hux....which gave him every opportunity to climb rank and steal the throne for himself). Hux had only ever fancied himself Supreme Leader because it would make his job easier. 

He nodded and turned around, groaning as Poe pushed on the plug in his ass. His face lit up however at the idea of being filmed, what if someone found it? What if Poe showed people?

Poe eased the cock ring back into place, letting Hux feel the bite of the spikes only briefly before locking it on. “There. That looks pretty on you. Maybe I’ll get you a jeweled one without spikes to wear for me.” He brushed through Hux’s hair with his fingers. “I’ll buy a good baby boy all kinds of pretty things to wear for me. And how happy I will be when he chooses to wear things himself.” He did not have things yet, but knew Hux would not forget.

He helped Hux into his silk green night clothes, taking every opportunity to touch and caress bare skin as he did. When that was done, he urged Hux to bed, allowed him to arrange himself and again tucked him in tight, as one would a little boy. He took a seat by his head and offered his thumb a last time for the night.

Hux's whimper at the ring was quieter then before, biting his lip against the sting. It wasn't as bad with being soft, but he could still feel it there. He let Poe dress him, mind and body tired after that night's events, so he was grateful to finally be able to sleep. When Poe tucked him in he sighed, knowing tomorrow would be a difficult day in many ways due to the things he had on and in his body. 

He let his mouth open, an unconscious motion at this point to Poe's hand near his face and took the thumb. He wanted to be good. He wanted to do better and be better for Poe, and for himself. Poe had only really punished him for doing something against his rules and against himself and at this point, Hux was coming to realize that he just needed to do what he had been told. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for him to do so either, just a different type of actions and a different person. Hux could do what he was told, he lived that his whole life. He quickly fell into a calm, his mind fuzzing out with sleep as he closed his eyes.


End file.
